


A Sister's War

by theragingstorm



Category: Captain America (Movies), Frozen (2013)
Genre: Angst, Bucky!Elsa, Cap!Anna, Chiralities, Civil War (Marvel), Civil War Trailer, Crossover, Elsa Needs A Hug, Falcon!Kristoff, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theragingstorm/pseuds/theragingstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite leaving her past as an assassin behind, all Elsa sees herself as is a monster. </p><p>It doesn't help that, because of her, her sister is in danger and the Avengers are tearing each other apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sister's War

**Author's Note:**

> I literally spat the whole thing out the day the Civil War trailer came. No regrets.

Elsa was a killer.

An assassin.

A murderer.

No matter how you spun it, it had been her finger that pulled the trigger on at least twenty people. They told her it was twenty. It was probably more.

Maybe they weren’t innocents, maybe they were, but she had still taken their lives.

She had sworn to herself that she would never be responsible for another person’s death ever again.

 

//

 

“It’s not your fault,” Anna told her. 

Elsa was struggling to fix her metal arm with a screwdriver and some wires (damn thing had short-circuited again) when her sister said that. 

She only looked at Anna.

“I know you’re thinking it again, sis. And I’m going to keep telling you for the rest of your life if I have to. It wasn’t your fault, about being the Winter Soldier. HYDRA brainwashed you.”

“I killed people, Anna.” Elsa’s words weren’t quite as bitter out loud as they were in her head. “It’s not like the war, when we fought Nazis. They were bystanders, pawns in HYDRA’s chess game.”

“You thought you were doing the right thing.” Anna came up from behind and rested her hands on her sister’s shoulders.

Elsa let them stay. Anna was the only person who could do that.

“Everyone thinks they’re doing the right thing, Anna.”

 

//

 

They were after her.

Government agents.

They knew who she was, what she had done.

They were going to kill her.

Animal instinct managed to outweigh guilt, and the scales tipped still farther when Anna told her to run.

So Elsa ran.

 

//

 

She hoped that wherever her sister was, Kristoff was with her.

The Falcon. So devoted to Anna. Brave, honest, and refusing to take any shit.

Elsa liked that. From what she’d seen of the twenty-first century, those were rare qualities these days.

 

//

 

Anna found her again in an alleyway, and the first thing Elsa noticed was the blood on her sister’s face.

“What happened to you?” she demanded.

Anna chuckled, then winced.

“ _You’re_  sleeping in the garbage, and the first thing you ask is what happened to  _me?_ ”

“ _I’m_  not the one about to contract tetanus if she doesn’t clean those damn cuts.” Elsa reached up to wipe her sister’s face, but Anna caught her wrist.

“It’s not my blood.”

The words took a moment to sink in. Then horror did too.

“What did you do?”

Anna’s eyes dimmed, and her shoulders slumped. Guilt. Just like the old days.

“Got in a fight." 

Elsa sighed.

"Anna, you have to stop doing that. It’s getting excessive. We’re not at war anymore, you know.”

The next words were so quiet, Elsa almost didn’t hear them.

“We are now.”

 

//

 

Registration.

Government property.

Could people be controlled by the government?

More importantly: should they be?

  
//

 

The first fight between sides was brief, but ferocious. 

Anna had refused to let her sister be taken and killed.

Selfish, the others called her. Impetuous. Thoughtless. Shortsighted.

Anna called her friends cold and callous.

Elsa watched in horror as Anna fought the people who she had worked with, bickered with, laughed with, saved the world with, made friends with. It had to be killing her. Anna never loved halfheartedly; she loved with every fiber of her heart, and these friends had been no exception.

Sides were already being taken.

 

//

 

It didn’t surprise her at all that Kristoff joined Anna.

“Government has no right to control our lives,” he’d said. “They shouldn’t just kill people either. She doesn’t even get a trial, and they’re deciding that she has to die?”

But Elsa knew the truth.

Although Kristoff might agree with his own words, the more important reason was in the way he looked at Anna every day. The way he followed her without question, despite his hatred of orders. The way he’d helped to track Elsa halfway around the world just because it mattered to Anna.

Lucky Kristoff. His cause matched his feelings.

In a war, not everyone got to be that lucky.

 

//

 

Anna’s shield had been flung away, her defenses down. In just one moment, she was vulnerable.

Elsa leapt to protect her sister, all other thoughts secondary.

The blow from her metal arm was like a one of a grizzly bear wielding a chainsaw.

Armor cracked, bones shattered, a body spiraled away from Anna.

Elsa wasn’t sure who it was. She could never remember most of the Avengers’ and their friends’ names anyway. But a sickening pit opened in her stomach as she realized what she’d done.

“You murderer!”

“What have you done!?”

“This is all your fault!”

Elsa staggered back, her lungs contracting. She hadn’t meant it, she just wanted to protect Anna, she just–

Someone else lunged.

She swung her arm again.

 

//

 

Anna found her after the fight was over, shaking on the floor of a random hotel bathroom, too overwhelmed even to cry.

Each breath was agony, both eyes were burning with unshed tears, each muscle turned to glue–

“Elsa? Elsa, look at me.”

Had she killed someone again? Did she have those Avengers’ deaths on her conscience now?

“Elsa, I know that you’re blaming yourself again. But you were just – just trying to help.”

All she could do in response was shudder, sucking in each breath one after the other, her body twisted away from Anna.

“I’ll stay here…for when you want to talk.”

The two sisters silently remained on that bathroom floor together for a whole night. It wasn’t until the early morning when their allies found them, still awake and fighting exhaustion.

 

//

 

She was a super assassin.

Designed to kill.

That was what her body had been turned into all those years ago.

She had known nothing except killing for decades.

It was just what she did.

 

//

 

Her sister’s body, slumped on the concrete.

Iron Man had brought down Captain America.

Her hands trembling, Elsa cradled Anna’s head, words spilling from her mouth like a waterfall. 

“Anna, Anna, no no no. You can’t die, you can’t be hurt, Anna–”

She wasn’t dead. Just injured. Knocked out. But the level of her injuries…

“I didn’t want to hurt her, Elsa…your name’s Elsa, right? I didn’t want to hurt her…”

Words meant nothing. Only Anna’s life meant something.

 

//

 

This war – and the ones fighting it – had hurt her sister.

But she had caused the war.

So who was to blame for what happened to Anna?

 

//

 

Elsa was on her feet.

Rage pumped through her body, filling her muscles with renewed power, lessening her injuries.

She could almost see his eyes widen in terror behind the mask.

The first blow cracked his armor. 

The retaliatory blasts scorched her skin, but she ignored it.

She kept hitting, blind with fury, until he too collapsed. 

Elsa fell to her knees, metal knuckles dragging on the concrete. Ragged gasps tore their way through her throat. The familiar pit of guilt formed inside her, coupled with exhaustion and pain and the drag of desperation.

Had she killed him, the way she had killed his parents? The way she had killed countless other people?

Had Anna died for nothing?   

 

//

 

“Elsa.”

Barely a whisper, but it was there.

Elsa snapped out of her trance, running back to her sister’s side. 

Anna’s face was bloodied and bruised, her body twisted painfully. The shield lay several feet away, useless.

“Hey jerk,” Anna whispered. “I may be old, but I’m not dead yet.”

A sob ripped up through her throat.

“This is all my fault. Killing and hurting…and for what?”

“Elsa, no. It’s not your…”

Anna was cut off by her sister’s crying. It was ugly crying too, the Winter Soldier bent over Captain America’s prone form, ragged tears dripping onto the ruined stars and stripes. 

Elsa cried, cried for her lost life, for the lost lives of others, for her baby sister.

She blamed herself for it all.

Their allies found them there like that. Their former friend prone on the ground, their leader broken and in pain, and a woman with a metal arm weeping. 

That’s just how it was.

 

–Fin–


End file.
